


我们一起离开吧

by hydrotalcite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrotalcite/pseuds/hydrotalcite
Summary: 原著向，非常短小的脑洞扩写，私设镜和扉在暗中交往，关于镜和扉间对金银兄弟一役也有一些私设。本来试图考据，奈何官方资料少还乱。
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 1





	我们一起离开吧

_我家不在这星球_

_太深业力的地球_

_每当我望见星宿_

_我都不想逗留_

“猴子，明天起你就是第三代火影了……”

“猴子……”“明天……”“第三代……”“火影……”

这句话就像绕耳魔音一样在他的脑子里翻来覆去地循环播放着。对他来说，谁来当这下一任火影都无所谓，但是心里为何感到如此不甘？揪心吗？非常。为什么他永远不重视他自己？为什么自己没有强到可以与他并肩？嫉妒吗？确实。凭什么他赴死之前记挂的都只是村子和日斩团藏？为什么他都不直视我一眼？后悔吗？就这样撇下他独自一人对敌与死亡——

“啪——”突然波动的查克拉震断了脚下的树枝。不顾小春的惊呼和日斩的大叫，他兀自落到地上。“我要回去帮二代目。”

“镜！你冷静一点——”

“日斩，虽然你刚被任命为三代，但如果你要阻拦我，那就恕我冒犯了。”

“对手不仅有金角银角兄弟还有多人部队，万一你的眼睛被他们……”

“团藏，现在不是纠结血继限界的时候！”

“不要吵了，我要回去找他。”镜跳上身后的树杈，又转身补了一句，“还有，宇智波的眼睛不劳他人费心。”原本就开着的写轮眼中黑色勾玉快速地转动起来，形成一个他们从未见过的繁复纹样。

“走了。”话音刚落，卷发青年瞬身离开了。

感知着扉间的查克拉往回赶了一段，镜远远地就看到了前方树林突然升起的巨大水龙和汹涌的橙红色查克拉。他原本想直接开启须佐能乎一路杀过去，但是为了节省查克拉，还是忍下了冲动。老师，我马上就要到了，请您务必不要用那个术！

越靠近战斗中心，那股橙红色查克拉的威压就越重。终于赶到了！镜强忍着身体上被强大的杀气无形压制的不适感，打开写轮眼寻找扉间的查克拉。

四周安静了一瞬，前方两点钟方向突然爆发出一股剧烈的查克拉波动，爆炸的火光照亮了半边天空，接连不断的爆破声终究是印证了最令他恐惧的猜测。

万花筒纹样飞速地旋转起来，浅蓝色的须佐能乎拔地而起。他毫不犹豫地冲向爆炸中心，巨大的查克拉实体把树林夷为平地，却怎么也找不到那副他最熟悉的查克拉经脉。零零散散的飞雷神苦无碎片落了一地，最后残留有查克拉印记那一小片苦无附近空无一物。

从眼睛贯彻全身的疼痛让他跪倒在地上，眼中的纹样越转越快，血泪滑下脸颊，查克拉在体内肆意冲撞，全身的经脉似乎都在应和他的心情。剩余的查克拉勉强够用，他平复了一下体内的查克拉，开始那一串冗长又复杂的结印。

“伊邪那岐。”

现实逆转，同时须佐能乎再次张开，这一次他接住了在爆炸中耗尽查克拉试图把自己传送出来的扉间。须佐半完全体跨了几步就已经远离了原来的战场。威力这么大的爆炸之下，应该不会有敌人存活了。镜顾不得自己还开着须佐，就这么紧紧地抱着扉间，把头埋在早就沾满尘土和血污的毛领子里。直到远处的爆炸停下了，扉间勉强抬手戳了戳他，他才动了一下，收起须佐，又继续像只树袋熊一样环着扉间。

两人就这么无声地拥抱了许久。

扉间刚恢复了一点查克拉，就把身上的树袋熊掰了下来，伸手卡住镜的下巴要检查他的眼睛。镜心虚地半眯着眼，怕被看出一丝端倪。

扉间无奈地叹了口气，捏住镜的一边脸颊，“……你们宇智波的禁术我还是略有了解的。左眼？”

镜委屈地皱起了脸，小小声地嘟囔了一句：“一只眼睛跟老师相比不算什么……”

“宇智波镜！”

“那你独自留下来做诱饵的时候呢！是你先破坏了约定！”

镜的声音带上了哭腔，又把头埋到了扉间肩上的绒毛里。

扉间又叹了口气，揉了揉怀里颤抖着的人蓬乱的卷发，一脸认栽。“那你说现在怎么样吧。”身上的人安静了一会儿，闷闷的声音从胸口传来，“我们可不可以不回去了，反正他们可能以为我们都死了……”

“哼，所以你是回来白送人头的？”扉间忍不住笑了一声，然后胸口就被毫不客气地捶了一拳。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试原著向，果然好难。
> 
> 开头那几行歌词是my little airport的《我们一起离开吧》里的，标题也是从这里取的。听这首歌的时候很容易想起扉，怎么才可以让他自由。那当然是装死私奔啊。（有点想写私奔后续日常生活。）
> 
> 文中提到的爆炸是用了互乘起爆符，我知道扉间第一次用这个是在四战，而且是配合秽土转生用的。虽然但是，这里还是这么写了，因为没想到其它合适的会同归于尽的术……伊邪那岐好像也不是这么用的，百度百科的词条说“在其发动的瞬间，将施术者自身的状态用写轮眼记录下来，然后在术的有效时间之内，将施术者所受到的任何伤害，甚至包括施术者的死亡，都可以将其物理性地恢复到写轮眼记录的状态”，所以应该是针对施术者自己的，这里强行魔改一下了。


End file.
